My Time at Portia Wiki:Disambiguation
Disambiguation is the process of resolving issues with topics with the same name or similar names by creating definitions and removing any ambiguity. Decision to disambiguate Disambiguation is necessary for all topics, for a given word or phrase in which a reader searches for a term that might be expected to lead. The question is, when is it necessary to disambiguate? Use these factors to decide when to disambiguate: *Are there more than two topics with the same name? **If yes, a disambiguation page should be created. **If not, a disambiguation page is not necessary. *Is one of the topics a primary topic? **If not, a disambiguation page should be created when the topics do not outweigh each other in relevancy. Or, the most searched term is expected to lead to one or the other. For example, Asteria. *Can similar names be linked to, if those pages contain the exact word or phrase in its title? **Is it necessary to disambiguate similar names if and only if all topics that serve the same functionality have its own category? ***If all topics that have the same functionality have an existing category, then it is better to redirect the term to its category page. For example, Fishing Rod only serves one functionality and has its own category under Category:Fishing rods, thus "Fishing Rod" is made into a redirect. The main ruling factor is whether there are more than two topics with the same name. Page naming Tags Tags are used to define a non-primary topic. Do to the nature of page titles, pages cannot have the same title. Tags are then used to distinguish these titles. Definitions should be what defines the topic the best and clearest. For example, "material" is ambiguous, but "ingredient" is clearly defining the page as an ingredient page. This does not mean the term "material" cannot be used; it just means that another term is better used. All tags are wrapped inside parentheses and are lowercase letters, unless the tag itself is a proper noun. DISPLAYTITLE A useful trick to omit the tag from topic pages is to use the magic word DISPLAYTITLE. Using DISPLAYTITLE allows the page title to be manipulated in any way, even naming the page into something entirely different without actually changing the title of the page. Links to pages that contain this magic word are not affected. To use DISPLAYTITLE, Where name is replaced with the new name. For example, the page Ginger (ingredient) can use the magic word... ... and the title of the page will reflect the new title, in this case it will only show "Ginger". Primary topics The disambiguation page itself is the ambiguous term when no page is the primary topic. If a primary topic exists, then the disambiguation page title is tagged with (disambiguation). The primary topic is the page that may fit in different categories: *High usage over other topics, importance *Article size, views *Long-term significance *Base game over DLC When a primary topic is identified, then the primary topic itself will be named without being tagged by its definition. For example, Ginger (character) is the primary topic in contrast to Ginger (ingredient). Therefore, the disambiguation page for Ginger is titled Ginger (disambiguation). Since "Ginger" (character) is the primary topic, it is unnecessary to include the (character) tag on the title. Primary topics are not defined by "what comes first in mind" by the reader. By this definition, readers can have any intention and thoughts and may search for a term that is not the primary topic. For example, they may intend to search for the ingredient page instead of the character. When a topic from a base game shares the same name as a topic from a DLC, the base game topic takes the priority role as the primary topic. This is due to the "everyone will have the base game, but not everyone will have the DLC" mentality. Primary topic with only two pages The question arises when a topic only has two pages, one of which is a primary topic. A disambiguation page may not be necessary, and a hatnote can be used to link to the other page instead. If at any point a commonly used topic word or phrase is likely to occur in the future, then a disambiguation page may be created ahead of time. Similar names When topics share a similar name, not completely the same, a disambiguation page can also be created to help readers navigate to the topic intended. For example, there are other topics for Planter Box: *Small Planter Box *Large Planter Box *Insulated Planter Box *Insulated Planter Box (Book) Readers may search the term "Planter Box", but no actual topic of its exact namesake exists. By creating a disambiguation page titled "Planter Box", readers can navigate to this page to view a list of links to other more-definitive topics. Other examples of similar names are: Bronze, Copper, Cutter, and Furnace. The tag (disambiguation) in the title is not necessary, unless the title shares the same name as a primary topic. Same functionality with an existing category When similar topics have the same functionality or definition, and each of those topics is categorized into the same category, then a disambiguation page is not necessary as a redirect to the category page works better and serves the same purpose. For example, Fishing Rod only contains three topics that serve the same functionality(which is a tool used in fishing). An existing category called Category:Fishing rods has all three topics categorized in it. Since no other topic strays from the same functionality, then the term "Fishing Rod" is best created as a redirect to the category page. If all topics share the same functionality but does not have its own category, the idea of creating a category or disambiguation page comes to mind. The community can decide whether a category or disambiguation page should be created. In some cases, a category would not work since categories are usually only used for linking a large number of like-topics together. For example, Spaghetti topics all serve the same functionality as a buff consumable, but creating a category solely for the purpose of "Spaghetti" would be impractical; the category would not be detailed enough to support itself. Manual of style Template and categorization Disambiguation pages use Template:Disambig to clarify its disambiguation status. This template should not be used on topic pages. All disambiguation pages are categorized under Category:Disambiguations. This category is automatically added from the template and is unnecessary to add it again on the page itself. This category should not be used on topic pages. Disambiguation pages Disambiguation pages are the "directory" pages for all topics that have the same or similar names. These pages are tagged with the "Disambig" template. In these pages, links are placed to direct the reader to different articles. Links should be either be alphabetized (including tags) or ordered by levels/stages, follow by a short definition. Items should have an icon alongside it. Relic pieces are omitted on the list, due to its relic page serving as its own directory page. It is also impractical to create disambiguation pages for all relic pages with links to the pieces. For disambiguation pages that do not contain a primary topic, the page is formatted as: Topic may refer to: *Link 1 *Link 2 *Link 3 For disambiguation pages that contain a primary topic, the page contains a line that links to the primary topic. The rest of the topics are listed underneath. The page is formatted as: Primary topic is (definition). Topic may also refer to: Hatnotes Hatnotes are indented italicized phrases placed at the top of the topic article. These can either: *Link to the primary topic, if exists, or the other topic *Link to the disambiguation page *Or both If more than two topics exist (without a primary topic), then the disambiguation page should be used instead of linking to all topics. Phrases can start with, but not limited to: *''Not to be confused with...'' *''For more/other uses of "topic", see (disambiguation)'' *''"Topic" may also refer to...'' In the case of linking to a topic that contains a tag, the parentheses can be omitted, but the tag itself should be made clear. An exception is made if using the phrase, "For more uses of..." For example, :Not to be confused with Ginger, the ingredient. :For other uses of "Ginger", see Ginger (disambiguation). :For other uses of "Planter Box", see Planter Box. Tip: *To indent a line, add a colon : at the beginning of the line. *To italicize a phrase, surround the phrase in two single quote marks . Do not use double quotation marks. For example, ''This is the phrase. Category:Policies